A Medic Story
by Magicwinter
Summary: This is a continuation of Dragongirl404's 'And you' story Medic! Working title. You are the Decoy of the RED team, and you soon find yourself in a relationship with your team's Medic. However, the BLU spy's petty pride won't let him rest until he's destroyed you.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so a few things. First of all: This isn't my writing. This story is from Dragongirl404 it's called Medic! Working title and she decided to discontinue it so I'm gonna pick up where she left off. Also Mclawliet is writing another version of this story too. Don't worry we aren't stealing we cleared it with her so its fine**

**Second: Im gonna change a few things. I'm only gonna continue the girl part cause yaoi isn't really my thing. Im also only gonna continue the half of the story where you choose to go with Medic cause if did both its like writing two stories in one, and even though Dragongirl404 did it I don't think i could.**

**Third: The respawn is only active during a battle, outside of battle the team can die.**

**Lastly: All of the chapters up to chapter 7 are gonna be directly pasted from the original story. I didnt change anything in the original chapters. So these are all the AA chapters from the original story.**

**Disclaimer: TEAM FORTRESS 2 BELONGS TO VALVE! Now finally Enjoy the story.**  
>O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O<p>

"Medic!" you call from where you lie, bleeding on the battlefield from a bullet wound you'd taken from a sniper to the calf. If you hadn't seen him at his post just before he'd fired his rifle, you'd be respawning about now. You hear heavy, crunching footfalls coming toward you, and you're relieved to see the German veteran. He looks you over briefly, then pulls the trigger on his medigun.

"That should hold you until I can get you back to meine office," he tells you, his accent heavy, scooping you up into his arms, running in zigzags across the battlefield and back to your base. He lays you gently on a cold, metal table and rustles through a refrigerator, finally finding what he was looking for several excruciating moments later. Already you can feel the effects of the medigun wearing off. "This will only hurt for a minute," he says, turning to you, flicking the syringe in his hand to rid it of air bubbles. You gulp, looking warily at the oversized needle. He chuckles. "What, are you afraid of a little needle?" he croons, stroking your hair with the back of his glove, "I would think that after running around dodging bullets and fire all day, this should be nothing for you!"

You bite your lip, trying to be brave. What he said made sense, but you'd always been weak around needles. You squeeze your eyes shut, and are surprised to feel a mask descend over your nose and mouth. "I may be insane, but I am not a cruel man," you hear Medic say before the anesthesia knocks you out.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Wakey wakey! You're all patched up!" Medic calls, his voice penetrating the drug-induced fog. You groan, but reluctantly open your eyes. "You slept through the last of the day's battles," he informs you, "You are, of course, free to go to your bunk, but I would encourage you to stay with me for the night," he continues, raising a questioning eyebrow at you.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O


	2. Chapter 2

CH2 AA

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"That's probably a good idea," you manage, holding out your hand to him, "Could you help me up?" He ignores your offered limb, choosing instead to shovel you up into his hands, intent on carrying you to his room. Normally, you would protest this sudden contact, but you are still groggy and heat radiates from his body, warming you. After a day spent on a cold operating table, it feels damn good.

You sigh and absentmindedly snuggle closer to him, tracing invisible patterns in the hair of his arm. You feel his chest swell with air, then deflate as he sighs heavily, and you can feel his heart beat against your ear. You're about to drift off again when you hear a door open and close. Medic sets you on your feet, and you look around. In one corner is a deceptively soft looking bed with green cotton sheets. Along the wall is a bookcase filled with medical journals and other novels. "Nice bunk you got here," you mumble, rocking back and forth from the balls of your feet to your heels. He chuckles again, putting his hands on your shoulders to steady you.

"Come," he says, steering you towards the bed, "Let us get you comfortable, shall we?" You giggle at his accent, and let him move you. He pushes you down to sit on the bed. "Do you want me to go to your quarters to get nightclothes, or is it okay if you just borrow some of mine?" he asks, urging you to remove your combat boots. You shrug, unlacing the shoes enough to allow you to tug them off. You wince as a sharp pain indicates that you've pulled at the stitches the doctor had used to close the hole the bullet had left.

He goes over to a chest-of-drawers you hadn't noticed earlier and takes out two pairs of flannel pants, tossing one to you before going to the restroom to change into his own. You carefully pull off your camouflage cargo pants and army shirt, leaving you feeling somewhat naked in your underwear and sports bra. You hear a knock on the door, and you hastily pull on the pants. "Can I come in?" you hear Medic ask.

"Yeah, you're good," you answer, picking up and carefully folding your clothes. You look up to see a shirtless Medic standing in front of you. His stomach and chest are riddled with scars that are probably from a land mine in World War two.

"They do not hurt me anymore," he murmurs, answering your unasked question, taking the hand you hadn't realized that you'd extended into his own great paws, "Come now, you should rest. Do you mind if I lie with you?" You shake your head and slide to the far side of the bed, jumping as your bare back makes contact with the cool wall. Medic chuckles again and slips down under the covers, rolling over on his side to give you more room. You curl up into a ball, pulling the comforter up to your chin.

You feel Medic's breath deepen and even out beside you, and feel his chest rumble slightly as he starts to snore quietly. You smile and start to doze off again when you feel Medic shifting around next to you, rolling over so that his face is pushed into your hair. You feel yourself go rigid, and your heart races. Medic, still blissfully unaware of your discomfort, puts an arm around you, his huge hand resting on your waist. He pulls you closer until his bare chest is flush against your back. He is warm, and you can't help snuggling closer into the embrace.

You feel his other arm snake under you, pulling you into a tight, one-sided hug. You sigh and relax, letting yourself melt into him, the dull throbbing in your calf temporarily forgotten. You drift away once more, vaguely aware of the man behind you. Your eyes fly open when he begins to nibble your ear, whispering to you in German. "Ich liebe dich," he purrs, biting your earlobe, "Ich werde nie gehen lassen, meine kostbare Engel, meine süβe Blume."

You haven't the slightest idea what he's saying, but it sounds sweet. You sigh again, turning so your head is buried in his chest. You scoot up a little bit so that your head is resting on his shoulder and look at his face. His eyes are closed, but he looks hurt. You kiss his jaw lightly, and he sighs deeply, a contented look coming across his features. Finally, you fall asleep.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**A/N: "Ich liebe dich. Ich werde nie gehen lassen, meine kostbare Engel, meine süβe Blume." translates roughly to 'I love you. I will never let you go, my precious angel, my sweet flower.'**


	3. Chapter 3

CH3 AA  
>O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O<p>

You awaken once more with a dull pain in your leg, breathing in a weak musky odor. You open your eyes to see Medic beside you, still sound asleep. You smile to yourself and close your eyes, content to just lie with him. You can't hear any of the morning ruckus (usually consisting of Pyro running around blasting his flamethrower, gleefully shouting at everyone to wake up, with the background noise of Soldier and Demoman trying to stop him), and decide that it must be Sunday: the allotted day of peace.

Medic groans, and you know that he's awake, but you don't want to let him go just yet. You pretend that you're asleep, and you feel Medic stiffen as he realizes that he's holding you, then relax when he realizes that you're "asleep". He kisses your head gently, then hugs you tighter. You choose then to let him know you're awake, and you pretend to yawn and stretch. He quickly releases you, jumping backwards.

"Mornin'," you mumble, still sleepy.

"Good morning, meine liebe," he smiles. 'He still doesn't know I was awake,' you think. "You don't know German, do you?" he asks, a look of concern fleeting over his usually-calm features. You shake your head, and a wave of relief seems to wash over him. "Care to come with me to get some breakfast und coffee?"

"Sure," you answer, smiling up at him. He gets out of bed and opens the door, holding it open for you. You mumble a thank you, and you both walk to the cafeteria. Coffee, you see, has already been prepared. You pour yourself a cup, then some for Medic. "How do you like it?"

You hear something drop as Medic jumps and turns to face you. "What?" he asks incredulously.

"You're coffee, how do you take your coffee?" you laugh.

"Oh, right… Black, please. Und thank you," he says, turning back to whatever's on the stovetop. "You like eggs, yes?"

"Of course," you say, picking up the steaming mugs and crossing the kitchen to where Medic is standing, flipping pancakes while keeping an eye on a skillet of scrambled eggs. You smile to yourself and wonder if anyone else has seen Medic acting so… Domestic. You silently place the mugs on the counter next to him, then sneak up behind him. You wrap your arms around his waist and nuzzle his back with the side of your face, giggling as you feel him stiffen. "Thank you, Medic. For everything." He nods and relaxes.

"Pancakes und eggs are ready. Would you mind getting the erdbeeren und sahne?"

"The what?"

"Entschuldigung, strawberries und whipped cream," he answers, taking the prepared food to the table.

"Oh, sure!" You open the refrigerator and rummage through it for a bit before finding them behind some of Demoman's scotch bottles. You grab them and take them to the table, stopping on the way to get the coffees. You sit in the chair opposite the doctor, setting his coffee in front of his plate. You smile at him, then take a bite of the fluffy eggs. "Where'd you learn to cook?" you ask, thoroughly pleased with his culinary skills.

"I was elected cook during the war," he answered, taking a swig of coffee. You and Medic talk and eat for about an hour, then wash the dishes. "Do, uh… Would you like to do something today? With me?"

"Maybe, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I'm sure there's a movie theatre around here somewhere."

"Sure! And then maybe we can rent a couple of other movies. Just have a total lazy day. I think that one war movie is out… Dr. Strangelove. Want to go see that?"

"Anything you want to see," he answers, smiling at you.

"Yeah, then we can rent West Side Story and Psycho!" you exclaim excitedly. Medic chuckles and extends a hand to help you up.

"Let me ask Sniper if we can borrow his car for the day. In fact, tell you what: let's get ready, I'll find us a car, and we'll meet at the entrance in forty-five minutes. Deal?" You agree and go back to your quarters, trying to find something other than the company-issued combat uniform. In the bottom drawer, you find a knee-length skirt and a leather jacket. You throw them on with a plain green blouse and your combat boots. You don't bother with makeup, and just brush through your hair to get the knots out.

You grab your wallet and stuff it in your jacket pocket, then look at the clock. Five minutes 'til you and Medic had agreed to meet. You smile and run to the door, slowing to a cool strut just before you turn the corner. You stop when you see him, suddenly feeling under dressed. He is wearing a charcoal grey three piece suit and a fedora. He holds out his arm, and you loop your through it, walking with him to Sniper's custom-made Australian car. He opens the passenger door for you, then gets in the driver's seat. "He did not believe me when I told him I needed to borrow his car for a date," he tells you matter-of-factly.

"Who said it's a date?" you ask coyly, watching his expression out of the corner of your eye. You stifle a giggle as it goes from confused to shocked to hurt to sly in a matter of seconds.

"Well, even if it is not officially a date, we can make him think that it is," he says, grinning maniacally. He puts a hand on your knee, eyes darting between you and the road, checking for any kind of reaction. When you give none, he tries harder, trailing his fingers up your leg, bringing his hand to rest on your thigh. Your eyes widen marginally, and he smirks. He moves his hand, only to bring it back, caressing the smooth, creamy skin of your upper leg. You squeak, and he chuckles, putting his hand back on the wheel. "Just testing your boundaries," he says nonchalantly.

The rest of the drive passes uneventfully, and when you get to the theatre, he buys both tickets, stating that he 'would not be a proper gentleman' if he had let you buy your own. "Candy?" he asks, pointing to the concession stand behind him. You give him a look, then buy your own candy, and a package of licorice for him.

"You like licorice, ja?" you ask in your best imitation of the man standing before you. He smiles and nods.

"Ja, meine blume." You giggle and grab his hand, pulling him into the theatre. He finds seats, and you watch the movie, returning his playful antics, resting a hand on his thigh, walking your fingers slowly up the material of his suit. You laugh when he gasps quietly, but then he growls from deep in his throat, and you turn to him. His eyes glint behind his glasses, but it is not anger that you see. It is a raw emotion that you cannot identify, and you don't have time to try to figure it out. His mouth presses against yours, eagerly, hungrily. He bites your lip, then kisses it again, moving from your mouth to your jawline, then softly nibbling at your ear.

"Du müssen meine Liebe, mein Engel, lernen, dass, wenn du mit dem Feuer spielen, du verbrannt erhalten, " he whispers to you, his voice deep and throaty. You shiver, turning further in your seat to recapture his mouth, biting his lip. "Not here," he says, his glasses askew on his face, a dazed smile prevalent on his visage, "Ich liebe dich." He kisses your forehead, shoving his glasses back into place, and turns back to the movie, putting one arm around your shoulder, absentmindedly rubbing circles into your back.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**A/N: The German here translates roughly as follows:**

**Meine liebe: My love**

**Erdbeeren und sahne: Strawberries and whipped cream**

**Entschuldigung: Sorry**

**Ja, meine blume: Yes, my flower**

**Du müssen meine Liebe, mein Engel, lernen, dass, wenn du mit dem Feuer spielen, du verbrannt erhalten: You must, my love, my angel, learn that when you play with fire, you will get burned.**

**Ich liebe dich: I love you**


	4. Chapter 4

Kay just a warning this chapter has slight lemon in it.

CH4 AA

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The movie over, you walk hand-in-hand with Medic to the lobby, head on his shoulder. "Movie store?" you ask, looking up at him. He nods, opening your door again when you get to the car. He drives you to the movie store, and you buy the movies while he buys what seems like one of every candy available and some popcorn.

"Ich liebe, meine süβe," he says when you get in the car.

"Someday, I'll have to get a German-English dictionary so I can understand you," you say, blushing lightly.

"When is your birthday?" he asks after a period of silence. You tell him, and he nods, eyes glinting mischeviously.

You get to the base and see Sniper in the doorway smoking with Spy. "C'mon," you say, "Now's our chance." Medic parks the car, opening your door for you yet again. You grumble something about not being an invalid, but he puts his arm around you and you cuddle up next to him, kissing his jaw. He turns you to face him and kisses you more fiercely than he did before, holding you against him. You hug him back, kissing with an equal amount of passion.

A minute later, you crack one eye open to see Sniper standing there, mouth open, smoldering cigarette forgotten on the ground, and Spy grinning, holding out a hand, presumably to collect on some bet. "Ich liebe," Medic says again, picking you up and carrying you, bridal style, to your quarters.

You get there and he lies you gently on the bed, asking which movie you wanted to watch first. You pick Psycho, and he puts the tape in the player. Ten minutes in, you two are already at it again, movie forgotten. "Ich liebe dich," he moans when you kiss a certain spot on the hollow of where his jaw connects with his neck. You smirk and bit down lightly, kissing it again, then sucking on it.

"Ich werde nie gehen lassen," you say, remembering his words from the previous night, taking off his suit coat. He shivers and kisses you again, less hungry than before, but no less passionate. He lays you down and lies beside you, miraculously without breaking the kiss. He trails kisses from your mouth to your jaw to your neck, taking off your jacket and shirt to reach your collarbone.

"No fair," you jokingly whine, not really minding. If he gets to see me half naked, he'd better strip too, dammit, you think. You hastily remove his vest and shirt, then kiss his sensitive spot again, taking pleasure in the violent shudder that is accompanied by a guttural groan. You kiss down his collarbone, trailing feather-light kisses along his scars.

"Do you mind?" he asks, reluctantly pulling away from you.

Way to kill the moment, you grumble mentally, but instead say, "Mind what?"

"This," he says, "Us, my age, we are about to make love if this goes where I think it is going-"

"Medic," you huff, cutting him off. You put your hands on his shoulders, resting your forehead against his.

"Y-yes?"

"Shut up," you tell him, kissing him to ensure that he does not disobey. The kiss deepens and becomes more heated. You pull at his belt, then tug off his pants, leaving him in Superman boxers. You raise an eyebrow, and he blushes. He skillfully reaches behind you and unclasps your bra, then kisses you again.

"Du bist schon. Ich will dich fur immer lieben," he says, kissing your neck.

"Medic!" calls a muffled British-accented voice. Medic groans and rises, making no attempt to redress or hide his irritation before stomping out to the hallway. You wrap your jacket around you and follow him cautiously. You didn't think there was a Brit on your team…

O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Ich liebe, meine süβe: I love you, my sweet.**

**Ich werde nie gehen lassen: I'll never let you go**

**Du bist schon. Ich will dich fur immer lieben: You are beautiful. I want to love you forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

CH5 AA  
>O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O<p>

You follow closely behind Medic as he storms into the kitchen. You see Spy, Engineer, Sniper, Demoman, Soldier, Heavy, and a guy you don't recognize standing around Scout, who is passed out on the floor, blood spilling out of a gash in his shirt. A camera is in his hand, and there is an undeveloped picture sticking out of it, apparently forgotten. "What happened here?" Medic asks curtly, going to the cabinets to find a med kit. He stoops down and treats Scout's wound as Spy explained what had happened.

"Sniper and I were standing here making supper, and Scout got the brilliant idea to sneak up on us. As a spy, it is my job to be aware of people. I thought he might be an enemy, so I turned and cut him before I looked," he says, fingering his sleeve cuff nervously. You know there is something he's not saying, but you won't push it here. You tap Heavy on the shoulder, and he leans down to your level.

"Who's that? New recruit?" you whisper, pointing at the strange man.

"I do not know. All I know is that little man is British and knows way around," he answers, shrugging. You look again at the man and see that he is wearing fireproof pants.

"Pyro?" you gasp aloud. The man turns to look at you, eyebrows raised as if he was expecting another question. He's ruggedly handsome, you see: tall, slim face with a squared jawline, the scruffy shadow of an imminent beard having started to grow. His hair is dirty blonde, curly, and just a touch longer than Medic's, his eyes the same steely blue with flecks of golden brown throughout. Before meeting Medic, you might have even fallen for him.

You push the thought away, watching Medic intently as he patched up Scout. "He will live," he finally says, "But for God's sake, don't scare him like that again!" You see Sniper and Spy both hang their heads like children being scolded. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of something very important," he growls, turning on his heels before heading back towards the bunks. You spare another glance at the unmasked Pyro, making a mental note to ask why he was unmasked later.

You jog to catch up with Medic and find him sulking on your bed. "Oh for the love of-" you mutter, "Medic, you're acting like a child!" He looks up at you, but doesn't say anything. "I swear to God, Medic, if you don't snap out of it right now, I'm going to kick you out!" You realize at some point that you sound like Soldier.

"I am sorry, Frӓulein. You are right. I am being a child," he says, hanging his head, "I do not like dividing my attentions between work and personal life, especially on the days that I am not supposed to work." You sigh and sit by him, putting an arm around his shoulder, your other hand coming to rest on his knee.

"At least now our Scout will be okay for tomorrow's battles," you say brightly, trying to make light of the situation, "Ich liebe, Doctor." He smiles weakly and puts his arm around your shoulder, pulling you to him so that your head came to rest on his chest.

" Du habe soeben unwissentlich machte mich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden," he murmurs, into your hair. You sigh happily and lean into him.

"Let's turn on West Side Story," you yawn.

"Are you sure you do not want to sleep?"

"Nope. It's movie day, remember?" In all honesty, you were tired. Between all the restfulness and excitement, you were thoroughly worn out, and it was almost nine anyway. Medic agreed and released you, standing and lumbering over to the player, switching the videos, and playing the musical. The two of you lie down and start watching it. Before it even got to the first Jets song, you were fast asleep, cuddled snugly against Medic. He smiles, turns off the television, and wraps his arms protectively around you. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that tomorrow would be a very trying day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Enemy Spy stood outside the door, cloaked. He'd been following them for the better part of the day, trying to find something about the pesky girl so that he could take her out slowly and painfully, possibly hurting others in the process. Merde fille had been the only one in a long while to earn his personal spite. You don't send Spy to respawn five times in a row without gaining a personal vendetta against you. Now the chienne is mine. He laughed silently, stealing away into the night.

He knew he'd be able to dig up something, but this… This was just too good! Not only would he get revenge on the girl, but he'd take down their Medic in the process! His team would be unstoppable! Even if their Engineer built turrets everywhere, he could be taken out easily, followed by the damn machines, and a Heavy, while long-lived, was nothing without his Medic counterpart, to say nothing of the injured Scout!

As he got back to his base, Spy called a team meeting. "This is what I found today," he said, his accent thick with excitement. He threw down a file on the table, and pictures of you and Medic spill out. There's one of you leaving the theatre, hand in hand and one of you and Medic kissing in the parking lot of your base. "Get to one, and we get to the other. It was disgusting, really…" Heavy and Soldier take the pictures, seeming to memorize every detail. Scout took his page of notes and glanced through them.

"Good work, Spy," Soldier barked, "Now all we've got to do is find a way to get to them."

"Leave it to me," Spy said darkly, a plan already forming in his mind.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**A/N:**

**German:**

**Du habe soeben unwissentlich machte mich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden: You have just unwittingly made me the happiest man alive.**

**French!**

**Merde fille: Damn girl**

**Chienne: Bitch**


	6. Chapter 6

CH6 AA  
>O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O<p>

"Where in GOD's name is MEDIC?" you hear Soldier yelling outside. He bangs on the door, yelling at you to get up and ready. You smile and kiss Medic awake.

"You've got to go get dressed, Medic," you say softly, already pulling on a shirt.

"Fritz," he mumbles, stumbling towards the door.

"I'm sorry?"

"Fritz," he says again, "My name is Fritz." He opens the door, sparing you one last tired smile before slipping out to his own room.

"Fritz," you repeat while you tug on your pants, savoring the way it rolls off the tongue. You wince when you feel your stitches pull again. You make a mental note to keep Fritz close during the battle. Might not hurt my kill count to be Übercharged, either, you think, lacing up your boots, No more Respawn! And I can keep him from getting Back-stabbed, too. You step out into the corridor to see Pyro and Engineer being chased by Sniper and Spy. Engie and Pyro are laughing uncontrollably, and Sniper and Spy look upset. No, not upset. Livid. "C'mon, guys, save it for the battlefield!" you call after them, sighing as you drag yourself to the kitchen for a nice bit of caffeine before you have to get to the Respawn Room.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Mission begins in ten seconds," the cool voice of the announcer says, starting the countdown.

"Stay with me," Medic says, medigun at the ready. You cock your weapon, and when the doors unlock, follow closely behind him. You feel a pleasant warmth wash over your body, and you start feeling extremely energetic. "Übercharge is almost ready… Just another few seconds… Aha!" You shout out something to alert the enemy that you are Übercharged.

"I'm going to go ahead," you tell Medic, running forth into the depths of the enemy base.

"Frauleine! Wait for me!" you hear Medic call in the distance. Yon ignore him, blasting the lock off of the door.

"Medic! It's wearing off!" you yell ahead of you, running in zig-zags to avoid any bullet that may be headed your way. You hear his footfalls echoing through the corridors, almost running into him as you pass each other. He quickly turns and follows you until you come to a four-way intersection.

"This way!" he says, grabbing your arm and pulling you to the left. You clutch the briefcase possesively, and soon you can see the sunlight, crudely-built door only a few hundred feet ahead of you. CrashClang! you hear, recoiling as you hit a set of metal bars. "Dammit!" he says, kicking one of them. You look around to find that you are trapped in a cage. You hear laughter, almost maniac, coming from somewhere to the right.

"Tsk tsk tsk, did you really think you would get out with the intel so easily?" asked the disembodied voice with a French accent. You hear the familiar sound of Spy decloaking, and Enemy Spy materializes before you, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, a remote in his hand. "Hand it over." You fold your arms over your chest, the briefcase held firmly against you.

"L-Let us go!" you stammer.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Spy asks, polishing his perfectly-manicured nails on his suit. You grab your weapon, aiming it at him.

"I said," you start, firing your weapon just to the left of him, leaving a mark in the wall, smirking as he jumps, "Let us go!"

"Give me the intel, and we'll talk." Suddenly, you hear heavy footfalls coming from behind you at an incredible pace for how heavy the person is. You look at Fritz, who mouths Ivan to you. You weren't on a first-name basis with many of the guys, but it didn't take a genius to figure that one out. You put three fingers out at your side, then count down before hitting the ground, pulling Medic with you. Almost on cue, you hear the hail of bullets coming from Sasha. You toss the intel to him, and he catches it easily with one hand. You set off your weapon again, this time killing the damn back-stabber.

"Ivan, get the remote!" Medic calls to the giant man. You hear Spy Decloaking, and Ivan morphs into another Enemy Spy. "Dammit! Two spies? No wonder I'm always getting back-stabbed!" You groan, and look at the weapon in your hand. It would be SO much easier just to kill each other and restart from Respawn. Medic looks at you and seems to read your thoughts, taking out his bonesaw. You look at it reproachfully, then hand him your secondary weapon. "On drei?" he asks. You nod, and he puts the barrel to your temple shortly before you mirror his move. "Eins, zwei, drei!" You set off your weapons at the same time.

Some seconds later, you open your eyes to see Fritz standing beside you, hand outstretched. He is grinning maniacally, and his medigun is already trained on you, charging the Übercharge meter. "Lets go get that intel.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O


	7. Chapter 7

CH7  
>O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O<p>

You run behind Fritz, who is running as fast as he can while healing Ivan, who is spraying the area with minigun shells. Behind you is the team's other medic, Franz. Only seconds remain in the round, and there is only one intelligence case left to steal. You feel Franz's übercharge being deployed, and laugh, the sheer power washing over you. You rush ahead of Ivan, whose body is crackling and glowing with the effects of Fritz's übercharge. You find the case in a back room, snatch it, and run as fast as you can out of the enemy base, Ivan, Franz, and Fritz following close behind.

The four of you dodge Sticky Bombs, a few stray rockets, a burst of flame here and there, and finally reach base, tossing the case on top of the already-heaping pile. "Leetle girl is credit to team. Doctors, girl, and me need to team up more," he says, scooping you up in an enormous bear hug. You laugh, at once proud and full of adrenaline.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Iv," you answer, squirming a little, trying to find a way to breathe while the life was being unintentionally squeezed out of you. Fritz coughed weakly as if he is trying to draw attention to himself. You see that he and his doppelganger have their arms around each other, and you laugh. "Or you guys. Man! Did you see us? We were untouchable!" Fritz laughed, and Ivan put you down.

"You were amazing, meine leibe," he murmurs in your ear, pulling you into an embrace of his own. You breathe in the intoxicating scent that you have already associated with Fritz: his natural musk, the peppery scent of his shampoo, and a hint of black licorice. You sigh into his lab coat, kissing his neck softly. "Later, kӓtzchen." He releases you, and Franz takes hold of you while Fritz is crushed by Ivan. Franz smiles and hugs you lightly. "Come, kӓtzchen. Let us be off," Fritz says, taking your hand in his hulking paw and leading you back to tfort2.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Back in the hallway between your rooms, you are still alone; no one else has arrived back at base yet. Fritz has a protective arm around your shoulder, occasionally leaning down to say something into your ear. "D-do you want to go to my room or yours?" you stutter, trying to keep your voice even. He growls and turns on you, pushing you up against the wall, pinning your arms behind you. He slams a fist against the wall near your head and you cower, suddenly afraid. He puts his forehead against yours, noses touching. You feel his breath teasing your lips, the minty aroma assaulting your nostrils.

"Mein Gott, Ich liebe dich," he growls, moving to bite your ear. You feel yourself relax, no longer afraid.

"Your room, then," you say, your voice quivering with anticipation. He nods briefly, picking you up and carrying you into his room.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

You lie with Fritz, head on his chest. "So... You'll stay, right? You won't leave me now?"

"Of course, meine kӓtzchen... I will not leave you," he purrs, his chest rumbling pleasantly beneath you.

"I've known you for a year or two now, so I think it's okay for me to say this," you say, pausing dramatically, "I think I love you, Fritz." He chuckles, sending another set of tremors through the bare flesh which you laid on.

"Ich liebe dich," he says simply. You pull away and look at him, hurt.

"I don't really expect you to say it yet, but couldn't you at least acknowledge the fact that I said that I love you?"

"I did, kӓtzchen," he answers, pulling you back down to him.

"No you didn't," you grumble, "All you said was Ich liebe dich." He laughs again, stroking your hair.

"I am very surprised that you do not yet know the meaning of that phrase."

"I told you that I don't speak German..." You massage your temple with one hand.

"No, but that is one of the German phrases that most people know," he says, capturing your hand and kissing your temple.

"Well, what does it mean?" Medic shakes his head.

"Another time, kӓtzchen."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**kӓtzchen = kitten**


	8. Valentine

**A/N: Kay this is the first chapter in this story that I've written, So I wanna know what you think. This is just a fun and fluffy Valentine chapter, but i promise the next chapter will return to the plot. Read on!**

* * *

><p>You sat peacefully looking out over a beautiful meadow filled with red flowers of every shape and size. You breathed in the light, sweet scent of the amazing blossoms, everything else forgotten. That is, until you felt familiar arms wrap around your waist. You smiled when Medic pecked your cheek with a kiss.<p>

"Vake up, kätzchen."

Wait what?

You woke up to find yourself snuggled into his side, and even though you were disappointed about the meadow, you were still content to lay there with him.

"Fräulein, you must vake up." He persisted in a gentle but demanding tone.

You looked up at him about to resist but realized that there was no point in arguing, "Fine."

You got up and walked over to your dresser while the Medic stood up and stretched, "I vill be back kätzchen." And with one last peck on the cheek he left. You sighed, feeling oddly content today even though in about an hour you would be on the battle field fighting for your life.

After getting dressed, you left the room to head to the mess hall where everyone was waiting. Well, actually Medic and Pyro seemed to be missing.

"Good morning!" You chimed cheerily to your teammates taking a seat next to Heavy.

"Good morning leetle lady." Heavy replied holding a freshly made sandwich.

"Have a good sleep?" Scout asked with a mischeivious smirk.

"Yeah... Why?" You said slowly, not really liking the look he was giving you.

He only continued to smirk, "No reason."

Spy cleared his throat earning everyone's attention immediately, "I do believe Scout is getting at ze fact zat you and Medic entered your room last night, and neizher of you left until zis morning."

Realization hit you like a sack of potatoes, of everything they were implying. A deep red blush blossomed across your face in a matter of seconds, "Wha- It's not- It's just-"

Laughter echoed across the table, making your face redden even further.

"They're jus' buggin' ye lassie." Demo chuckled, "Pay it no mind."

As the laughter began to die down, medic walked in causing another round of chuckles to run through the 'crowd'.

"Vhat's so funny?" Medic inquired, sitting next to you.

"Nothing." Scout replied, still laughing quietly.

Suddenly Pyro crashed in cheerily greeting everyone in a muffled voice, "HFFY VLNTNFF DHH!" After that he threw a handful of red confetti at everyone sitting around the table.

"Hey! What the hell Pyro! You got confetti in my cereal!" Scout shouted accusingly.

Pyro ignored him dancing in circles around the table.

"Oi. Whats you so happy, mate?" Sniper asked, obviously wondering why Pyro was acting like an idiot.

"IFF VLNTNFF DHH!" Pyro shouted happily. "SEFFRR!"

"What?" You asked standing up to be at Pyro's level.

He released an exaspirated sigh and pulled out a calender... from nowhere.

"Where did the calender come fr..." Your words trailed off when you saw the date.

"Vhat is leetle Pyro trying to say?" Heavy asked curiously, while trying to see around you.

"It's Valentine's Day!" You shouted happily jumping up and down with glee.

"Valentine's Day?" asked a dumbfounded Scout.

"Yeah! You know! Romance, Roses, Relationships, and a whole bunch of other words that start with 'r'!"

"SEFFRR!" Pyro shouted again.

"Okay... Now I have no idea what he's saying." you deadpanned looking at the fire bug.

"Attention. There is going to be a ceasefire due to a manditory holiday." An omnious yet familliar voice announced, " You may leave the base, but you must return by twelve o'clock."

"Ohh ceasefire."

A series of cheers and whoops ran throughout the group.

As every one began talking about what they were gonna do with a day off you sat back down next to Medic, "I know who I'm spending today with." You whispered into his ear.

He smiled at you and gave you a quick kiss before rising from his seat. He reached over the table and snatched Sniper's keys right off of his vest.

"Oi!"

"I'll vill be right back!" He announced before running out of the room.

Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"He'd better be back. Wanker." Sniper muttered.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day you busied yourself with anything that need to be done. Cleaning, tidying, completely dominating Scout at his video game, anything to pass the time. However, as the sun began turning the slightest shade of orange you began doubting him. He wouldn't lie would he? But just as you decided to give up Medic came bursting into the rec room.<p>

"Fräulein!" He called spotting you sitting on the couch, "I have a surprise for you."

You perked up at this, "Really?"

"Ja. Come with me." He said scooping you up bridal style leaving no choice of objection. You giggled at this snugling into his chest.

He took you to Sniper's beat up camper van. You raised your eyebrow at this, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He answered simply.

You rode in the front seat next to him. After a about a half an hour of driving the sun was hanging lazily near the horizon. Then the RV pulled to the side of the highway, next to a path that led to a forest.

"Medic?"

"Close your eyes."

You sighed but complied. Thats when he took your hand and began leading you somewhere.

It was kind of quiet, so you thought of something to talk about, "Where were you all day?"

"Vell, I vent into town to buy you some flowers. However, the store vas sold out, so I found something much better."

"What do you mean?"

"Open your eyes, kätzchen."

You eagerly opened your eyes and nearly stopped breathing when you took in the sight in front of you. The sun now halfway underneath the horizon was illuminating the scene perfectly. Flowers of every shape, size, and shades of red were scattered across a vast sea of green flowing grass. It was literally a dream come true.

Medic wrapped his arms around you waist. and kissed your ear gently, "Ich liebe dich. Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy valentine's Day Fritz."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! Is it as good as the original chapters? Worse? Let me know!**


	9. Plot

**A/N: A short chapter i know but I've been really preoccupied. FORGIVE ME! Any way, just so you know 'You' are the Decoy in this fanfic, and don't ask why RED is capturing the points instead of BLU, just go with it :3 UPDATE: Sorry there was an error when i uploaded this chapter!**

As the gates opened you cast a quick glance at Fritz. It was just like any other day, any other point capture, or at least thats what you kept telling yourself. For some reason you felt a sick feeling telling you this wasn't just like any other day.

Your team rushed out, the plan was simple, charge to the point and hope to break their defense with the full team there. However you quickly discovered that the other team had a plan of their own.

All hell broke loose when you stepped out of those gates. Explosions tore apart you team mates behind you, so the only survivors of BLU Demoman's trap were you, Scout, Fritz (Thank God!) ,and Heavy.

"He just took out fricken' half the team!" Scout shouted only to be pelted by bullets. It seemed you weren't out of the woods yet, Scout was only injured and everyone except four of you were emerging from respawn.

You dodged bullets, not bothering to reply to the Scout, eventually, the enemy team retreated, leaving the now RED-locked point. As Scout took advantage of the small gap between the other team's defense, you unconsciencely started following him, but stopped when you heard Medic's voice.

"Vait!" He pleaded," Ve need to stick togezer!"

With that you looked back at Scout to see he was fine, and rejoined your team's healer, "I've got a bad feeling about today's battle!" You shouted, struggling to be heard over the gunfire and explosions.

"Just stick vith me und everything will be fine," He reasurred, giving you a once over with the medigun. With the healing rays of the medigun taking over your senses momentarily, coupled with Fritz's words, the nagging feeling sunk to the back of your mind as you charged into battle side by side.

You didn't know it, but when you told him about this, the sickening feeling _he_ had only got worse. As he kept his medigun trained on Heavy, he aslo took a second to cast a worried side-long glance to see you bash-in an enemy's head. "It's nozhing," he huffed to himself.

* * *

><p>BLU Spy watched from the shadows of a selcuded corner as you bashed-in one of his teammate's heads. He chuckled darkly while retrieving a mask from his Spytron 3000. Gingerly stepping forward while quietly pulling the knife from the RED Sniper's back, he took on a new form, "Soon."<p>

* * *

><p>You and at least 3 other team members, including Fritz, stood on the point. Defending was not one of your strong points, but due to your class, you could claim the point as fast a Scout.<p>

The usually chilling voice of the anouncer brought you relief when it came through the speakers,"THE SECOND POINT HAS BEEN CAPTURED."

"Alright!" Scout shouted running up to the point, having been sent to respawn a few minutes ago, "I'm gonna run ahead, to the next point! Ya better hurry!"

You ran after him without missing a beat, "You're not getting there without me!" Your blood was pumping with adrenaline, and you hit the ground running, literally.

"Fraulien!" Fritz shouted, but you were too fargone. The sight of you charging off faster than he could run let a cold creeping fear rise from the pit of his stomach where that _feeling_ was. It only got worse when another Scout appeared beside him.

"HA HA, SLowpokes!" Scout said running ahead, "That as fast you can go?"

"Scout?" Heavy blurted, looking severely confused.

"What? Just realizing how awesome I am?"

A cold icy hand gripped your beloved Medic's heart, "Spy."


	10. Drugged

**AN: HI I'M SORRY! I'm still working on this! It will be done! This is kind of just a filler for you guys. I think I could upload more frequently if I wrote smaller chapters so that's what I'm gonna do. So.. Enjoy the story and remember: Don't hunt down the authors who have writer's block!**

* * *

><p>A figure in a tinted coat stood before you, he turned but, you couldn't quite see his face, this memory was too fuzzy for your liking. As more memories flooded through you, each even fuzzier than the last, you opened your eyes to pitch darkness. A pained groan escaped your lips as you left your memories, and pain replaced the numbness.<p>

"Is anyone... uh... There?" you called, unsure if that's what you should actually do. The world slowly faded back into view from the middle of your vision outward but everything remained grey for some reason. With even more uncertainty you sat up feeling you're head spin dramatically, resulting in you arm trembling before leaving you to fall back into the cot.

You chanced a glance around the room which seemed so familiar yet so wrong at the same time. It gave you a feeling of safety, and insecurity. It was increasingly conflicting, so much that something in your head started pounding, forcing your eyes closed.

Footsteps immediately caught your attention. They were familiar; quick and brisk. They stopped outside the doors, and you briefly wondered who it was. You knew him, but you couldn't quite put a finger on it. The door opened with an agonizing creak that lasted longer than it should have. It left your ears ringing and the footsteps approaching your bedside didn't help.

You couldn't hear the voice beside you clearly, but you could tell it was someone you knew, some one incredibly familiar, but you just couldn't remember who it was.

A second set of foot falls, much more merciful than the last ones joined the ones beside your bed. You still couldn't force your eyes open, or tell them to stop talking, as you body just wouldn't follow commands.

Soon the two people left, leaving you in to dwell in your own mind. A few things occurred to you. What was your name? The question hit you like a freight train at full speed. And a memory engulfed you. Decoy. That was it. But it still felt like you were missing something.

You started asking your self many more questions. They buzzed in a swarm similar to angry bees. Noisy, unrelenting, and those feelings worsened when memories flashed by, incredibly fuzzy incomplete memories. And those led to more questions, increasing the swarm. It was a torturous cycle, that only worsened by the minute, making seconds feel like hours, until eventually, it stopped leaving you in a fitful, sleep void of anything. Including rest.

**AN: Review please! Oh and if any one reading this likes Assassin's Creed, I'm gonna start working on a story there too. But I'm kind of torn between plot ideas so if you maybe want to borrow one or vote on which one I should write I'd be happy to know! The pilot chapter should be up in a few hours. :3 **


	11. Just why?

**A/N: I'm sorry! Don't eat me!... That was random, anywho Sorry it took a long time to update! But here it is: Chapter eleven! Seriously though it's been what two months? Yeah... Sorry. Anyway READ ON! :3**

* * *

><p>Grey.<p>

It made everything. The world you saw was absolutely and utterly grey. Not even a single speck of colour. Colour devoid. That fact was unavoidable, but for some strange reason it didn't bother you in the slightest.

Your head felt much better, even if the memories were fuzzy. As long as you didn't dwell on them for too long, anyway. Any thing you remembered was only shapes and colours, no lines and no sense of anything. It honestly looked like smoke and fog.

Now that your head was feeling better, hell, more than your head, your entire body felt entirely reborn! A renewed sense of being, and even though the world was literally grey, you felt better than ever. You thought it was safe enough to push yourself into a sitting position and proceeded to do so ready for any swarming thoughts or pounding headaches, though none came.

The infirmary seemed... well, normal? Since you couldn't remember, it was hard to tell.

A loud, drawn out creak stole your attention, followed by a pleasantly familiar voice, "Ah! Fraulien, danke gott! You are avake!"

A man in a lab coat rushed forward and pulled you into a hug. This... he was familiar, in a good way, and this feeling was definitely something you remembered. You closed your eyes and savoured the moment. His face was different but that was easily the fuzziness of the memories.

"Zo, the _appât _is awake now?"

Medic pulled away from you presumably to look at the source of the voice, and you too reluctantly opened your eyes. Spy was leaning in the doorframe taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Ja." Medic answered, keeping a hand on your shoulder. And you noticed for the first time how odd he was acting, his jaw was clenched and his muscles were tense, but it was his expression that got you, his lips were set in a tight line and his eyebrows at such and angle. It could only be descibed as grim.

"Is there something wrong?" You asked, your voice was gravelly, and it hurt to talk.

Medic suddenly looked very concerned, "Vater?"

"Yes." You rasped, desperate for something to quench the dryness that seemed to suddenly appear. He got up and walked to his office with brisk footsteps.

Spy seemed to take this as a chance to draw closer, "Madame, 'ow are jou feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." You felt uncertain, though Spy asked kindly, there was something sinister underlying his tone. The greyness of your vision didn't hinder your ability to read expressions, he was-

"Shoo!" Medic rushed back in throwing a glare at the Spy, who stopped his approach. The doctor kneeled at your bedside and handed the glass of water to you, and you didn't hesitate to guzzle it down. He watched you anxiously and checked your tempurature with his hand.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked moving to the closet nearest your bed.

"Yeah... I'm actually feeling great!" You beamed letting the fresh feeling sink into your bones.

He smiled despite being preoccupied with looking through the contents of the closet, "Zhat's good. "

"Do you zhink you will be able to participate in today's battle, _mademoiselle_?" Spy inquired with a mischevious smirk.

This seemed to strike a nerve for the medic, he whipped around to face the suit-clad man, "No!"

"I wasn't talking to jou, doctor." Spy stated calmly letting his smirk disappear.

"She has been unconsious for nearly a veek!"

You watched the interaction curiously before realization hit you like a train (and you knew what that felt like). "A week!"

"Oui." "Ja."

"Well then, I've been down long enough! I need to get back on the horse!"

"You've been very sick." Medic argued.

"And she is feeling better, _non?_" Spy inputted.

"I hate to say it because I really want to sleep in, but I'm feeling fine." You stated standing up, wearing the regular hospital gown.

Medic sighed looking at the ground dejectedly, "Vell then... you need to get dressed."

He rummaged through the closet again pulling out a uniform. And handed it to you then left without another word.

Spy watched him leave, triumph sparkling in his eyes. He then cast his gaze to you. "Do not be late." He chuckled darkly, leaving you alone to change.

Why were they acting so damn weird?

* * *

><p>You finally made your way to the dining hall, where everyone should be having breakfast. Laughter and joking could be heard down the hall.<p>

The entire table turned whe you entered the room, and the banter abruptly stopped. Your skin crawled. "Uh... Hi?"

Everyone just turned back to their food. What, no welcome? Taking a plate, you carefully planted yourself beside Medic. No one said anything, and just ate quietly ignoring you.

"What's with everyone today?" You wondered aloud, breaking the silence.

Soldier suddenly slammed his fist on the table and left the room grumbling something about maggots. Scout got up next, "Imma just... yeah." He left too. Next was Engie, "I need ta get some gear together..." And one by one, every one left until only you Spy and Medic were left.

"Was it something I did?" You asked Medic, feeling a little rejected.

"No..." Medic sighed getting up, "I zhink everyvone just lost zheir appitite." And with that he left the room, leaving you more than a little hurt inside. What _happened_?

"Don't worry," Spy chuckled, "Everything will be just fine, _mademoiselle_."

* * *

><p>You and the team waited in just behind the gates of Teufort. <strong>"Thirty-seconds until mission starts!"<strong> Scout shifted anxiously keeping his gaze straight ahead. Soldier waited with his rocket launcher poised for a perfect rocket jump when he got outside. Sniper was ready to snipe the second opportunity came knocking. Heavy sniffed every now and then ready for anything. Engie had his toolbox out ready to slap down a sentry. Pyro hopped in anticipation. Demoman took an occasional swig of scrumpy. Spy was nowhere to be seen. And Medic was buffering Heavy (however he stood next to you in a possessive manner). All the normal pre-mission things. What was different?

No one said anything, and it was seriously creeping you out. They glared at you when they thought you weren't looking. Why? Just why?

**"Ten seconds!"**

Thankfully your team and the other teams clothes were two different shades of grey.

"GO!"

Everyone charged, and for some strange reason you left Medic in the dust, and followed Scout closely. "Scout!" you shouted without stopping.

"Whaddaya want?" he answered stopping just before the battlements.

"What's with everyone?" Desperation shone through your voice.

He paused before glaring at you angrily, "Ask Spy." he growled acidly before taking off to get the intel.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts were rushing through his head as the countdown continued. Thoughts of you. The Spy... this was all his fault. That filthy rat was a liar, and he would pay.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think will happen? Guess! :D I know! MUHUHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding I'll update sooner this time! R&R! :3**


	12. Whose wrong?

**A/N: I"M SORRY! I know i said I would update sooner and next time I will I SWEAR ON THE UNIVERSE ITSELF! Okay but now heres the story. Has it really been a month?**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's wrong?<strong>

You stood there, dumbfounded, for what seemed like a whole month. Out of all the oddities, Spy was acting the weirdest, and Scout had just confirmed your suspicions. What was going on?

Suddenly an explosion rocked the entire building structure. Team issues would have to wait, there was a battle to be won.

You took off heading upstairs. You planned to jump from Sniper's regular post to the roof of the bridge and onto the enemy's base , there you would navigate through the base grab the intel and return to your own base through the sewers.

You didn't have the advantage of the double jump Scout had but you were faster than him so your momentum would have to do. You whipped past your own team's sniper and gave the leap nearly all of your strength, you just barely made it, and charged to the next jump with even more speed. You fell short of the jump by only an inch or so, hitting your shins in the edge.

A grunt escaped your lips as you hoisted yourself into a standing position.

"Holy Duley!" An Aussie accent could only mean one thing.

"Sniper!" You drew your pistol and whipped around to shoot at him randomly unable to focus with the pain in your legs. Surprisingly every bullet hit it's target, but the expression on the Sniper's face looked... You couldn't quite place it, "What the... Ah screw it! I need the intel!"

You darted into the enemy enclosure, ignoring your screaming legs, and ran based on fuzzy memories. You only knew the way because both team's bases were built exactly the same. That was definitely it. Not... Anything else.

As you reached the intel room you realized that it wouldn't be unguarded, so for good measure you took a quick peek instead of just bursting straight in. The darker grey Scout was sitting in the intel room looking bored out of his mind, but attentive nonetheless. Luckily he didn't notice you.

After a few deep breaths and preparation for the strain on your awfully bruised legs, you took your pistol out and charged in. The Scout almost fell off of his perch on the desk but recovered quickly.

"Wait! Wait! STOP!" He screamed, but a few rounds from your pistol shut him right up. _Thank goodness... Now I just have to get back to my own base._ You reached for the briefcase, but stopped to glance down at the enemy scout. _His expression... Almost like the Sniper's..._

Another explosion-quake squashed your train of thought and without missing a beat you grabbed the case and bolted for the sewers. The only trace of your presence in the intel room was the Scout's body and the Administrator's P.A. alert.

The sewers were empty. Not surprisingly, though they were generally avoided except in dire situations. Then again this was pretty dire.

Sloshing could be heard echoing in the sewers as you pressed on. However, you stopped, and quickly glanced around. It was quiet. You kept going until you reached the mouth of the sewer and looked over to the next one. Stray bullets hit the water and even some misplaced grenades found their way down here.

After another deep breath you launched yourself into the chest-deep water, soaking yourself through. A hot shower was going to be had tonight, and it was going to be you having that shower. You cringed at some unrecognizable thing floating by. _Yep, definitely having a shower._

Slowly making it through you saw Spy waiting for you at your own team's sewer entrance. His face was unreadable as he held his hand out for you to take.

"Thanks, Spy." You panted as he pulled you out of the chilling moat. The two of you continued back into your own base in silence. The small dry landing in the tunnels looked inviting at the moment and you decided to stop there for a few seconds.

"What are jou doing! We are so close to zhe base!" Spy whispered furiously.

You paid him no mind, and in fact replied quite calmly, "What's with the team?"

"I don't know what jou mean. We must keep moving!"

"Don't play coy, Spy. Scout said you knew something."

"Zhat boy cannot keep 'is mouth shut."

"Well? Spill it! What's going on?"

More noisy sloshing was coming from the moat entrance. Spy looked livid.

"GO! I will 'old zhem off!"

"Alright. But I want answers later." After the weird feeling's you were getting today, facing more enemies was the last thing you wanted to do. You bolted down the tunnels at the speed of light, determined to secure the intel.

At the sign on the intel room you turned and burst into the room Engy was there upgrading his sentry, "ENGY TAKE IT!"

He whirled around just in time to catch the briefcase, but before he could answer, you whisked away to help Spy with whoever had been in the sewers.

You skipped stairs and ran with leaps through the water,following the twists and turns of the tunnel. You made it to the landing just in time to see Spy on the ground with one of the enemy standing over him, ready to strike. The enemy Heavy was floating belly-up in the water so you assumed it was the enemy Medic.

"Spy! Incoming!" You shouted raising your melee weapon and brought it down, aiming for the medic's head. He whipped around and just and inch before your bat collided with his face, time slowed. Only a millisecond longer than it should have, but it was enough. The look on his face... That expression.

"Thank you,_ mon ami_." Spy said getting up. You looked at him through a mask of grey-scale, his suit was light grey and spattered with water. You looked back to the medic and back to him. Something clicked and all the colour in the world returned in one big explosion, it was too much and you flinched.

Suddenly you noticed something was very wrong. _Something? EVERYTHING IS WRONG!_

The colour of the walls, the colour of the Spy's suit, and everything else was the wrong colour. You looked down at your own shirt and gasped. One glance at your shirt told you that it was you who was wrong. Your shirt was BLU.

* * *

><p><em>It couldn't have been her could it? No. She wouldn't do that to him... Right? Why would she do something like that? She would never have switched to BLU.<em>

**A/N: I apologize (again) for the slow updates the next chapter will be up sooner ( anyone else getting deja vu?) blah blah blah swear on the universe. **

**Please review if you enjoyed or even if you didn't enjoy. Whatever you have to say about his story I want to know. :3**_  
><em>


	13. Battered Butterfly

**A/N: This isn't one of my favourite chapters but I really wanted to update this. By the way sorry if this is gibbed or something. The document editor is being glitchy right now.**

* * *

><p>You could only watch the inside of your eyelids as memories poured themselves into your head. But one stood out, the one during last week's battle...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Start flashback/_

_"Alright!" Scout shouted running up to the point, having been sent to respawn a few minutes ago, "I'm gonna run ahead to the next point! Ya better hurry!"_

_You ran after him without missing a beat, "You're not getting there without me!" Your blood was pumping with adrenaline, and you hit the ground running, literally._

_You heard yelling behind you but figured it was nothing. You and Scout eventually got to the place were BLU Sniper usually holed up, but he wasn't there. Leading to you stop and investigate._

_"Hey, Scout. Where do you figure that Aussie got to?"_

_"I dunno." Scout said looking around the battlefield. You loved your 'friendly competitions' with Scout, and right now a devilish thought entered your mind._

_You turned around with your back to him, ready to run the minute he agreed, "I bet I can find that headshot-hooligan before you!"_

_The reply was a voice of a completely different accent, "I think not."_

_You gasped and felt a knife being pressed against your throat. The BLU spy chuckled, "I've been waiting too long for this."_

_You felt him move his other hand to the back of your neck, but without flinching you ripped the knife from his hands and socked him in the jaw. He stumbled back holding his face. _

_"You ready for another knuckle sandwich?" You snarled, raising another fist menacingly._

_The spy only chuckled and reached for his watch, "I'll be seeing you."_

_You acted on reflex and whipped out your pistol, sending a few rounds into his flesh. He slumped and you stood there panting._

_You used your foot to flip him over and gasped when you saw a doll's face instead. A faint smell of smoke wafted from behind you and the last thing you heard before losing consciousness was his french accented voice, "Ever 'eard of a Dead Ringer?"_

_/End flashback/_

* * *

><p>Every fuzzy memory flashed thought your head in throbbing HD. It was like someone stabbed your head... Wait that was your chest... and it was too real to be metaphorical.<p>

Your eyes snapped open and your felt horror creep into you when you saw a BLU hand holding a battered butterfly knife just above your stomach. You huffed as liquid started trickling into your pierced lung. Seeing a knife protrude from your chest was a truly troubling sight. A ring of red was slowly moving outward from the knife staining your BLU shirt.

Spy released the knife, leaving it embedded in your breathing organ. He sneered at you, "Are jou ready for jour answers?"

You snarled at him ignoring his question, "Go ahead and finish it. I'll respawn back in RED."

"Ah, ah, ah! Zhat would be too easy." Spy scolded laughing all the way, "I'm elated to inform jou, that you 'ave been disconnected from the respawning machines on both sides. Zhis time when jou die, jou're dead for good. Ha ha ha! Good-bye, you damn nuisance."

You had a knife impaling your chest but anger drove you now. You charged forward sloppily, ignoring the pain. Spy merely cloaked leaving the space you rushed at empty.

"Oh, I'll let you keep zhat old butterfly. It gives me an excuse to get a new one!"

The laughter of Spy faded and you tried your best to follow him. You coughed painfully to clear your throat, causing blood to trickle down your chin. Your time was running out, and both teams were the enemy.

You knew your shirt would get you shot if you went back to RED, but no doubt that the reason why everyone was so weird before is because they knew you didn't belong there. However, no matter how much you wanted to return to RED, you stood a better chance of surviving if you went to BLU.

BLU Spy had gone over to the RED side to wreak havoc, so your current 'team' should be unaware of what happened. You dragged yourself through the watery tubes, stumbling with each step. Each second sluggishly crawled by, and with not much to keep your mind from the pain your mind drifted to Fritz, and breifly wondered if he could ever forgive you. _Fritz... What happened to me?_

Your feelings were quickly becoming hard to control, and the knife in your gut didn't help with the tears welling in your eyes. You squeezed them shut to try and lock them in but when you opened them again they spilled out, staining your cheeks.

By the time you got out of the tunnels you had finally gotten yourself together, and your head back in the game. Tending your wound healed was your first priority and then getting back to your own team.

You dragged yourself up the stairs and into the base with enormous difficulty, a few whimpers escaping your lips whenever the knife touched the ground.

Footsteps coming from the top of the stairs caught your attention. Whoever it was didn't matter, you needed help immediately.

"Hey! H-help! I-" You called, only to choke on the blood filling your lungs.

"Vhat vas that?"

Your gut clenched, it was Medic, you didn't know why you were so nervous, it wasn't _your _Medic.

"I'm bleeding..." You wheezed, reaching upwards. He pulled you off of the floor and into a standing position.

"Fraulien, vhat..." You watched him carefully. He looked down at the knife in your stomach and his expression immediately hardened. He dropped you, resulting in you stumbling back to lean on the wall behind you. "I cannot help you, Frau."

You gasped, and held your stomach. You snarled at him, "What was that for?!"

"You probably know by now you are not on my team." A cruel smile spread across his face and he turned away from you, "I don't expect to see you again."

Even though he was the enemy and he wasn't even Fritz, his words stung, and the sight of him leaving you in pain left you hurtign even more. You let yourself slide down the wall. Maybe this was the end, maybe you never were important to anyone. Your eyes closed and your breathing slowed, your entire body was getting numb. It was surprisingly peaceful, despite the gunfire and occasional explosions.

You could hear a voice, muffled by your own ears. But it didn't pull you out of the stupor until it was accompanied by someone shaking your body. You opened your eyes and was instantly confused, BLU Engineer was pulling you to your feet.

"What are you doing? I'm not on your team." You asked him, he only pulled you along, Not bothering to answer you.

"Where-" You started talking, but were cut off by even more blood. You blindly followed him with closed eyes. Whether he was helping you or planning your horrible death, you didn't know, either way you were probably going to die. You kept your eyes shut tight and your breathing shallow, pain was the only feeling left.

Slightly aware of him stopping you and grasping your shoulders, you opened you eyes. He was shaking you, trying to talk to you. But you only caught a few words. "Shouldn't... but... deserve...Like-this... Go... own team." With that he pulled you sideways and a whirring sound began emitting from your feet, you looked down and were shocked to see a BLU teleporter below you. You snapped your gaze back to BLU Engy, he offered a sad grin and a slight wave before he reached for the destroying remote. His hand hovered above the button, but before he pressed it BLU light enveloped your vision.

* * *

><p><em>There was no possible way. You were dead. He was sure of it. It couldn't have been you wearing that BLU shirt, and it wasn't you who sent him back to respawn... Was it?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HI YEAH I KNOW. I didn't keep my promise... again. I already feel like a liar about it, so anywho. Thanks to everyone who favourited and reviewed. It really means a lot (god that sounds cliche) Thanks for everything. **

**But despite my little speech I still have a few more chapters in me! ;) I have no idea how to end this but i'm sure that i'll figure it out though! **

**I won't say the next chapter will be out soon and i already feel bad but it will come out nonetheless! **

**That review box isn't just for decor ya know. :3**


	14. Intangible

**A/N: I feel like I'm over-dramatizing this... Just a little bit. :D**

** Anyway if you're wondering why I stopped updating this or any other of my stories it's because I feel amateur-ish, and I certainly am. I feel like I've made the characters in my stories too Mary-Sueish, and that my friends is my worst nightmare. So, if you have any ideas on what will make uh... well 'you' a little less, Mary-sue, I'd appreciate it.**

**Now read this embarrassingly short chapter!**

* * *

><p>The first thing you registered was the faint red floor, and the next was the explosion underneath your feet flinging you across the room and into the reddish wall. You coughed up more blood and tears welled in your eyes, the pain was getting to you. Well, it had already gotten to you but the explosion just jarred everything, the butterfly knife included, sending pain ringing along your body. The blood in your mouth and throat was stopping you from screaming, even though the taste alone could make you gag and any minute. Utter pain. There was no other way to describe what you felt.<p>

You 'recovered' enough just in time to notice two matching rubber boots. You looked up into the shining pilot light of a flamethrower. A RED one.

"P-pyro... It's me-e." You croaked desperately.

"Ehcrry?_(Decoy?)_" The muffled voice inquired, it gasped realizing the state you were in, it dropped the flamethrower and kneeled down beside you, "Hrr yru hokay?!_(Are you okay?!)_"

"Pyro, li-listen to me. If I die I won't-" A coughing fit wracked your weak frame, and you fought it, Pyro needed to hear this! Luckily for for you, the message was pretty clear.

Pyro seemed to understand what needed to happen,"MEHDHC! (_MEDIC)_"

Fear clenched your insides. _How can I possibly face him? I can't..._ Your mind couldn't seem to produce a coherent thought after that. It seemed that was your breaking point.

"Pyro... Vhat is zis?!"

Your eyes had glued themselves shut for now. You tried getting up but your body seemed pretty content to lie there and listen.

"Shhu wrrn't ehshpawn! _(She won't respawn!)_"

"Is zat vhat she told you? Of course she vill respawn! She is on ze BLU team. She can _not_ be trusted!" His voice was the same as you remembered, but it seemed slightly bitter, which you thought was reasonable, considering.

"Hud shu Ehhcry!_(But she's Decoy!)_"

"She is not _our_ Decoy!" Fritz's voice seemed stubborn and angry, maybe even sad.

"Phad niph iph frrm HLU!_(That knife is from BLU!)_"

Suddenly the hot liquid in your throat stopped your breathing, and by this point you were already half gone. You tried, with little success to gain some air into your lungs. The two arguing people seemed to take notice to your weak coughing.

"HHU PHUMMPHUNN! _(DO SOMETHING!)_"

It could have been the lack of oxygen, the stress, emotional distress that _your_ Medic wouldn't help you, maybe even the pain, but the world seemed to lose it's tangible quality.

You felt like you were floating, or you were being crushed between two giant pillows. It wasn't painful, in fact it was kind of pleasant and warm. Of course you couldn't move. Maybe something was holding you down... You tried doing something, twitching, opening your eyes, speaking, but nothing seemed to work. Everything seemed unresponsive.

It could have been hours now. And something was definitely holding you down, the feeling was still somewhat pleasant, the pillow feeling. It was only slightly uncomfortable, the fact that you couldn't move.

You mind wandered, still fogged, but relatively more focused than before. It wasn't long until you tried to pin down what you were feeling. The more you thought about how you were feeling, the more alarmed you became. The feeling was uncannily familiar.

You had been sedated.

I guess you had to be alive to be sedated, so that was an upside. It would only be an upside as long as you weren't back in the BLU base though. Being back there and not knowing it would be worse than dying.

Being back beside that Spy... Actually sounded pretty good, If only because you could deliver a _fair _and incredibly painful justice to that son of a weasel. Rage was the first thing on your mind at this thought, you almost didn't notice the pecking at your stomach. Almost.

Opening your eyes was one of the best blessings at that moment. You didn't know how you managed it, whether it was alarm of being poked or just sheer will-power was unknown to you, but you really didn't care. If you could lift your head, it would be a miracle. Unfortunately, eye-opening and_ seeing _was draining your non-existent energy. You could only see the ceiling (alarmingly grey ceiling) and nothing more. So, what was that poking your midsection? A faint warble came from about the same area. _Okay, so the sound is back on?_

"Arch-..." You tried speaking. Archimedes. It had to be that blasted dove. The one that belonged to _your _Fritz. And right now that goddamned dove was the only hint that you were finally back home.

That damn bird was probably poking around where your stomach wound was. You would've done something to stop him, but you didn't for two reasons. One, because he was your only proof you weren't back in the hell hole called BLU base, and secondly, you could barely hold your eyes open, let alone shoo the dove.

As more time passed, you became aware of the going-ons beyond the dove picking at your stomach. Other than a few other warbling birds, you and Archimedes were alone (you tried to imagine he was only trying to help, but it was hard to do with the soreness of the wound). There were also some machines hooked up to you. Beeping, buzzing, and generally annoying machinery.

The sedative didn't wear off. Maybe it never would. Maybe you were going to be stuck staring at a grey ceiling with a dove pecking at you forever.

That thought alone was enough to make you start struggling with your self. Trying to get yourself to move, a twitching finger, a wiggling toe. Anything to signal that you wouldn't be trapped like this. When nothing worked, you focused on lifting you head. This became your focal point, your purpose in life, just for the moment.

You _needed _to talk to your team, apologize, and try to explain. You were in the wrong, and nothing would be right until you fixed that. If you couldn't even do that much...

You forced all your strength into your neck.

It was a hilarious situation, to anyone watching you, the only thing they would register would be the bloody dove, your laboured breathing, and the quickening of the heart monitor. But to you, it felt like a life and death battle. Lifting your head felt like the first step to making things right, but your body was holding you down, and the racing thoughts weren't helping in the slightest.

Your eyes scrunched with the effort. The heart monitor seemed to be beeping twice as fast now.

You were too wrapped up in your hellish thoughts to notice the door open to let two red-clad men enter the room.

"Shiesse!"

You felt a rubber hand on your forehead and another on your neck, checking your pulse. Relief seemed to radiate out of the touch on your forehead, and you let your breathing slowly return to a normal rhythm.

You listened to the voices, but you couldn't quite understand what was being said. Wait a minute, was that... German?

* * *

><p><em>When Medic walked into the room the sound of your heart monitor practically skyrocketing was enough to send adrenaline down his spine like an electrical current. He felt so many thoughts run through his mind, your life, his feelings for you... your treachery. All his thoughts seemed to revolved around you for that one moment, however that only lasted a second. A second of pure confusion.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want you to know that you shouldn't be expecting an update within a week because, I really don't have any idea where I'm taking this thing. I might just be driving it off a cliff.**

**BUT, Reviews keep me going and it was a certain review from someone recently that inspired me to update today ;D  
>So please, feed me a review, it makes me feel all giddy and happy inside! :D<strong>

**Sorry that sounded a little creepy...**


End file.
